Season Two
, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue.]] Season Two of X-Men Evolution first aired its pilot on November 4, 2000, and began its episodic run on May 12, 2001. The finale aired on May 12, 2001. It is succeeded by season three, retitled Season 3, which debuted on September 29, 2002. Episodes Summery The second season saw the addition of several new mutants, including the Beast. During the course of the season it was revealed that the villains who supposedly perished on Asteroid M were in fact alive. Sabretooth, meanwhile, continued his pursuit of Wolverine, while Magneto continued to work his own agenda. Mystique posed as Risty Wilde, a high school student at Bayville High who befriends Rogue, and broke into the mansion, stealing Xavier's Cerebro files. Using the files, she recovered Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, Magneto's daughter and Quicksilver's twin sister. The mentally unstable uber-mutant joined The Brotherhood upon Mystique's return, allowing them to defeat the X-Men in a battle at the Bayville mall. Before the finale, a pivotal episode aired featuring the telepath Mesmero opening one of three doors that would unleash a mutant known as Apocalypse. In the season finale, Xavier rigorously trained his X-Men to face Magneto, pairing them with the Brotherhood. Cyclops, furious with having to work with his former adversaries, left the team. The mansion was later set to self-destruct with Cyclops and several students still inside. Magneto, meanwhile, recruited Sabretooth, Gambit, Pyro, and Colossus as his Acolytes to fight the X-Men/Brotherhood team. At the same time, Wolverine was captured by Bolivar Trask for use as a test subject for the anti-mutant weapon, the Sentinel. The Sentinel was unleashed onto the city, forcing the X-Men to use their powers in public.kiss m but Wanda tracked down Magneto and attempted to crush him with the Sentinel. When the mutants who hadn't been captured by the Sentinel returned to the remains of the mansion, Cyclops and the students emerged from the explosion unharmed. Scott threw Xavier from his wheelchair and blamed him for blowing up the mansion. Xavier calmly stood up, transforming into Mystique. Logline In X-Men Evolution, being a teenager means proving yourself over and over—to peers, parents, teachers, mentors and, ultimately, to yourself. But what if you're not just a normal teenager? What if you're a teenage super hero? Are you ready to join the ranks of the great heroes and prove you're worthy of the x-Men? That's exactly what the members of X-Men Evolution—,Jean Grey, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Rogue—will find out, whether they have what it takes to be a proven hero. This exciting adventure series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and based upon characters from Marvel Comics. Show ' Characters ' * Agatha Harkness * Alex Summers * Amanda Sefton * Angel * Arcade * Avalanche * Beast * Berzerker * Blob * Boom Boom * Cannonball * Captain America * Charles Xavier * Cyclops * Danny Rem * Dorothy * Drew Paille * Duncan Matthews * Ellen De'Gen * Forge * Hailee * Hungans * Iceman * Jamie * Jason Nasier * Jean Grey * Jubilee * Magma * Magneto * Mesmero * Mom & Dad * Multiple * Mystique * Nerombo * Nick Fury * Nightcrawler * O'Malley * Patty Simcox * Paul Haits * Portia Ross * Principal Kelly * Pyro * Quicksilver * Riley Finn * Risty Wilde * Rogue * Sabretooth * Sandy Dee * Savannah Monroe * Scarlet Witch * Shadowcat * Spyke * Storm * Sunspot * Sydney White * Taryn Fujioka * Toad * Wolfsbane * Wolverine Teams * The Acolytes * The Brotherhood * Bayville Sirens * Hungans * H.Y.D.R.A. * S.H.I.E.L.D. * New Mutants * X-Men Locations * Area 51 * Africa * Poland * New York, New York * Bayville High School * Stark Enterprise * The Daily Bugle * The White House * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters * New Mutants * Danger Room * Control Room * Cerebro Objects * Adamantium * Cyclops's Visor * Harley Davidson * Ice Ballerina * Image Inducer * MVP Soccer Award * Magneto's Helmet‏‎ * Sentinel * Scott's Convertible * Scott's Glasses * Silver Spheres * Vehicles * X-Jet * X-Things Events * Christmas * Hanukkah * World War II‏‎ * Sadie Hawkins Dance Cast * See full cast here. ' Stars ' * Scott McNeil as Wolverine * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * Kirby Morrow as Cyclops * Brad Swaile as Nightcrawler * [Maggie Blue O'Hara as Shadowcat * Black] as Rogue * David Kaye as Charles Xavier ' Co-stars ' * Kristen Williamson as Storm * Vanessa Marshall as Mystique * Christopher Judge as Magneto * Christopher Grey as Avalanche Production crew ' Producers ' * Greg Johnson Developer / Executive producer / Writer * Bob Forward Executive producer / Writer ' Writers ' * Greg Johnson * Bob Forward * Simon Furman * Christy Marx * Randy Littlejohn Category:Season Two Category:Episode